Rin Nohara
was a chūnin of Konohagakure and a member of Team Minato. She was forcibly made into the jinchūriki of the Three Tails Isobu, as an elaborate scheme by Kirigakure to destroy her village. Rin, however, would ultimately sacrifice herself to ensure the safety of the people she loved. Background Rin spent her young childhood playing alongside her best friend Obito Uchiha, often cheering him on when he struggled.Naruto: Shippūden episode 415 On the day of their entrance into the Academy, Rin was present when Obito arrived after the ceremony had ended, which left him dismayed. Rin, however, handed Obito his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for.Naruto chapter 599, pages 1-14 Rin was also the first to congratulate Kakashi Hatake after he'd graduated from the Academy a year ahead of the rest of his class — Kakashi having gotten his own forehead protector after successfully performing the Clone Technique. After graduating the Academy a few years later herself, Rin was placed under the jōnin tutelage of Minato Namikaze, alongside Obito and Kakashi. In the anime, for their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, easily being out manoeuvred by the veteran ninja, Kakashi convinced Rin and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test: showing teamwork.Naruto: Shippūden episode 360 When Minato's students partook in the Chūnin Exams, Rin and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on the chronically late Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they were confronted by Might Guy, Genma Shiranui and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, Rin was shocked to see Obito move to attack, but before Obito could do anything, he was knocked down by Guy. She later dressed Obito's wounds as Obito professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams with Kakashi defeating Guy. After Kakashi became a jōnin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him much to Obito's dismay due to the fact that Obito had hoped to use the moment to presumably tell Rin that he loved her. During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakkō — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakkō. Before Obito "died" however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time given the very grim circumstances, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge.Naruto chapters 239-244 In the anime, it was shown that Rin was sent out on a mission with Kakashi and Guy. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat.Naruto: Shippūden episode 288 Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was secretly kidnapped by Madara Uchiha under the guise of Kirigakure's doing,Naruto chapter 675, pages 8 and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag and programmed so that the tailed beast would be let loose within Konoha once she and Kakashi returned to the village.Naruto chapter 629, pages 14-16 She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jōnin and Anbu-level Kiri shinobi were sent to "chase" after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchūriki, Rin — being unable to take her own life — asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village, which Kakashi refused, stating that he had vowed to Obito to protect her by any means necessary. Rin, however, later chose to commit suicide rather than risk Konoha's safety which she achieved by intercepting Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself and dying before the boy she liked with the two unaware of Obito's presence. Rin also used the last of her strength to whisper Kakashi's name before she died, with her death leaving the enemy ninja stunned and both Kakashi and Obito horrified.Naruto chapter 604, page 19 Seconds later, as Kakashi passed out due to exhaustion, Obito who had witnessed the scene responded by viciously and mercilessly slaughtering all the enemy ninja in sight before holding Rin's body and vowing to recreate a world where he and Rin could ultimately be together again. In the afterlife, Rin would spend her time always watching Obito, just as she assured him long ago, and patiently waited for Obito to one day join her. It is not known what became of Rin's body after she died, but it is presumed that Obito either buried her or that they were discovered, and her body was taken back to Konoha and buried in the Konoha Cemetery. Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She proved to be perceptive under stress as seen in when she thought Obito had died and after being captured by the Kiri shinobi, she concluded that she should not return to Konoha or the village would be attacked. Rin was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Obito had romantic feelings for her, Rin did not share them, instead having romantic feelings for Kakashi which were revealed only shortly after Obito was incapacitated during the cave in.Naruto chapter 244, page 14 Nevertheless, Rin cared very deeply for Obito and was willing to always help him in almost anything, either by treating his wounds or giving him moral support. She was one of the first people to acknowledge him as a person and a ninja, and she was confident that he would one day become Hokage as she was always supporting his dream, and hoped to be beside him should it happen. She was also deeply saddened when Obito was incapacitated during the cave in and she mourned his presumed death. Rin also never seemed to become disappointed or angry at Obito for his actions after her death, and assured him that despite never fulfilling his promise to her, she knew he did his best. Rin was also very dedicated to her village and willingly sacrificed her own life to protect it rather than risk playing a major part in its potential destruction.Naruto chapter 629 Appearance Rin was a young girl of average height. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. When she was a child in the Academy, her hair was long, hanging to nearly the top of her shoulders. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist although it should be noted in addition to the bracelet being visible in the anime, it is also visible in a few pages of the Naruto manga.Naruto chapter 240, page 3 While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing all of her equipment. As an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-3 As a genin, Rin wore a light purple outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and calf-length sandals.Naruto chapter 599, page 5 In the anime, during her mission with Kakashi and Might Guy, she wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over her light purple, shuriken-patterned outfit. Abilities Rin was a competent and incredibly strong-willed kunoichi. She was able to resist leaking any information even when under Kakkō's genjutsu.Naruto chapter 243, page 3 In the anime, Rin showed at least basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato. Ninjutsu Rin was able to use Fire, Water and Yang Release nature transformation. Medical Ninjutsu As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her teammates. She showed great aptitude and was even able to teach her teammates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu showcased when she successfully implanted Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's damaged eye socket. Although the situation was dire, she completed the procedure with speed and efficiency while only using basic medical tools. Stats Part II Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Following Obito's death at the hands of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, he was greeted in the afterlife by Rin, who stated that she had waited for him. Apologising for taking so long and getting lost along the way, Obito told her that a lot of things had happened since then, as she reached out her hand. Filled with guilt, Obito tried to tell her that he failed his promise of becoming Hokage, and that he got lost along his way. However, Rin assured Obito that it was okay because he tried his very hardest. Taking Obito's hand, Rin told the young Uchiha that up to this day, she was always watching over him, and asked him to come with her to the other side. Before departing with Rin, however, Obito asked her to wait a little bit longer, much to her surprise, as he wanted to give Kakashi something to help him during the battle against Kaguya. Rin teased Obito that despite the two boys' petty fights and arguments, they were still the closest of friends, much to her amusement at Obito's embarrassment. Stating she'll wait for him, Rin watched on as Obito teleported to the living world to support Kakashi, and later returned to the afterlife with Rin after Kaguya's defeat. Legacy Rin's Legacy.png|Rin continues to lead Kakashi and Obito on… Kakashi and Obito Together.png|…even in the future after her death. Rin's death had a huge impact on her friends. Initially, it caused both Kakashi and Obito, who survived the cave-in and watched the events unfold from afar, to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan in their respective eyes and ultimately caused Obito to exact revenge by killing all the enemy ninja in sight while sparing Kakashi. In the anime, Kakashi developed post-traumatic stress disorder from killing Rin, suffering many nightmares of her death (which would persist in adulthood), with one of them consisting of the impaled Rin whispering Kakashi's name before angrily yelling it, which awoke Kakashi and left him extremely terrified and guilt-ridden.Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave to clean her tombstone and leave her flowers, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Naruto Uzumaki's birth, unaware that Obito was in hiding.Naruto chapter 607, pages 5-7 Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Kakashi but more so than usual since Rin had loved Kakashi and had also used him to kill her with his own hands. Even on the verge of death himself during Pain's assault on Konoha, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect Rin and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their team.Naruto chapter 425, page 2 When her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move.Naruto chapter 598, pages 2-3 Rin's death had an even deeper impact on Obito. The site of Rin's corpse shattered Obito's idealism and drove him into embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, growing to hate reality itself for allowing such a system to permit senseless deaths. Rin's death also served as the motivation for Obito to carry out Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a new world where heroes did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses.Naruto chapter 597, page 15 Obito even claimed that Rin was the only light in his life. Ultimately, despite the dark path he ended up taking - Obito was in a way able to fulfill the promise he made to Rin when he gave his life to protect Naruto Uzumaki, who would prove crucial in the sealing of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, meaning Obito's act of sacrifice indirectly saved the world - just as he promised Rin all those years ago. Overall, Rin died a loyal shinobi to her village, despite being kidnapped and made a jinchūriki in an attempt to wreak chaos on Konoha by Kiri. She chose to die, opting to commit suicide rather than even risk bringing destruction to her home, strongly exemplifying the Will of Fire inherited by the generation of Konoha shinobi.Naruto chapter 629, page 15 In Other Media Video Games Rin is able to fully transform into Isobu. Trivia * can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". Her last name means "field". * Rin makes a cameo before her actual introduction in chapter 122 and ''Naruto'' episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. * According to the databook(s): ** Rin's favourite food was strawberries, while her least favourite was tsukudani. ** Her favourite word was . ** Her hobby was collecting shells. * Rin is the only known jinchūriki to have died without the tailed beast first being extracted. As such, Isobu is the only known tailed beast to have "died" and been revived. Quotes * (To Obito) "It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking after you."Naruto chapter 603, page 13 * (To Obito) "Do your best Obito! Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world! It's a promise."Naruto chapter 653, page 13 * (To Obito) "No, it's okay. I know you did your best. I've been watching you all along." References de:Rin Nohara es:Rin Nohara fr:Rin Nohara ka:რინ ნოჰარა pl:Rin Nohara ru:Рин Нохара